


We Choose What Defines Us

by Lost_In_Thoughts_All_Alone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Happy Ending, I Never Know What's Gonna Happen, M/M, Mating Bites, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Chapters, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, alpha yuuri, courting, hopefully anyway, omega viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_In_Thoughts_All_Alone/pseuds/Lost_In_Thoughts_All_Alone
Summary: Yuuri doesn’t make a good Alpha. Viktor is equally as bad at being an Omega. And neither of them care about being stereotypical of their dynamic.





	We Choose What Defines Us

The Katsuki family was never very fond of playing into the stereotypical expectations of secondary genders. The Onsen itself only possessed two separate areas, defined by sex just as it was designed generations ago, before humanity truly began to understand their dynamics. And with the invention of scent cancellers, they never had any incidents even as the world slowly accepted their roles of Alpha, Beta or Omega.

 

The Katsuki family had a strong predisposition towards being alphas or betas, which held true right up till Yuuri was born and will possibly continue for many more generations to come.

 

Yuuri, as well as his older sister Mari both presented as alphas shortly after starting their teenage years. Their parents celebrated each occasion calmly, happy to accept their children no matter their sex or dynamic.

 

But Yuuri was a gentle and shy boy compared to his more out-going and confident alpha father and sister, or even next to his kind beta mother that people had started to… assume. It wouldn’t be the first time an omega was born of the Katsuki bloodline, though it happened only rarely. Yuuri, with his sheltered up-bringing, couldn’t be prepared for his age-mates reactions of his presentation.

 

After all, alphas were supposed to be strong and confident, not meek like an omega.

 

(Not like Yuuri)

 

It came as a shock to Yuuri and when he started skating competitively, he made the decision to hide his dynamic. It wasn’t an uncommon thing to do. A lot of celebrities, not just athletes chose the same course of action. It was a safety measure, so their dynamic couldn’t be used against them, or even just a choice to keep that part of their life private. Yuuri’s role model and inspiration never commented on his dynamic, either, though most people assumed Russia’s Hero to be an alpha. Likewise, Yuuri was thought to be an omega or beta.

 

No one ever even suggested Yuuri was an alpha, and Yuuri would prefer to keep it that way. After all, his personality was acceptable only as long as he wasn’t an alpha.

 

But Yuuri had never cared for Viktor’s dynamic. It was the Russian’s skating that caught and held his attention, and made him fall in love with the stories told through the ice. Yuuri’s anxiety made it hard for him to communicate his thoughts, but Viktor made him realise he didn’t have to _say_ anything. He could _show_ people.

 

And it made Yuuri want to skate on the same ice as him. He wanted to skate _with_ Viktor – not because dynamics dictates, but because Yuuri wants to. Just him and Viktor. He wants to show his story to Viktor and to prove himself as an equal.

 

But then Yuuri makes it to the Grand Prix Finals and _Vicchan is gone_ and Yuuri crashes and burns right through the rest of the skate season. He could hardly make himself meet Celestino’s eyes, swallowed by the shame of his performance and guilty that he’d wasted so much of his coach’s time with nothing to show for it.

 

He wallows for a few weeks, but ice skating has always been the very thing to calm his racing thoughts and he remembers when he and Yuuko were children, always mimicking Viktor’s routines. He remembered how happy he was, how happy they both were doing it and he’d continued watching Viktor even when he could hardly make himself get out of bed. He knew Viktor’s latest routines just about off by heart now.

 

Months later he graduates from college, prefects skating Viktor’s _Stammi Vicino_ as much as he can and breaking ties with Celestino, he heads back home to Japan.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is more of a set-up for the main story, which will be focused on the interactions between Yuuri and Viktor.


End file.
